generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
"Rex" has more than one use; if this is not what you have been searching for check Rex (disambiguation) for other articles. Enhanced EVO curing Machine manifestation Nanite communication Enhanced technopathy Skilled acrobat Enhanced condition Hand-to-hand combat Unlimited nanite creation |relations = Rafael Salazar (father) † Violeta Salazar (mother) † Caesar Salazar (older brother) Abuela (adoptive grandmother) |allies = Bobo Haha, Rebecca Holiday, Agent Six, Noah Nixon, White Knight, Peter Meechum, Calan, Circe, Jacob, Gabriel Rylander, Annie, Claire, Tuck, Cricket, Skwydd, Bouvier, Kenwyn Jones, The Six, Caesar Salazar, Serge, Rombauer, Lansky, Beverly Holiday, Abuela more... |enemies = Van Kleiss, Biowulf (formerly), Skalamander (formerly), Breach (formerly), The Pack, Peter Meechum (formerly), Beverly Holiday (formerly), Zag RS, Weaver, NoFace, Rabbit EVO, Tuck (formerly), Cricket (formerly), Skwydd (formerly), Quarry, Hunter Cain, Lava spitting EVO, Kenwyn Jones (formerly), White Knight (formerly), Gatlocke, The Six (formerly), Caesar Salazar (formerly), Valentina (formerly), Black Knight, John Scarecrow, Consortium, more... |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |last appearance = "Endgame, Part 2" |portrayed by: = Daryl Sabara |see also = Rex's M. Rex counterpart Rex Salazar's relationships }} '''Rex Salazar' is a 16-year-old,1.19, "Promises, Promises" amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. Prior to the Nanite Event, he was one of the initial recipients of a controlled batch of nanites. Unlike a majority of EVOs, Rex has control over his nanites and is the only known being capable of curing other EVOs. Since childhood, Rex was employed as a secret weapon for Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. Unintentionally, Rex disappeared six months into the future and returned to a Providence with a new regime he disapproved of. He willingly left Providence for the time being to join a defect group and rebel against the corrupted organization. While he defeated the Consortium, Rex cured the entire world of nanites. However, Rex reserved his abilities and continued to fight for Providence. History Early life .]] Rex was the second son born to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Geneva, Switzerland, where he lived with them and his older brother Caesar.2.07, "Mixed Signals" Rafael, Violeta, and Caesar were brilliant scientists who had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a young child, Rex spent every summer in a small South American town, where he played with his best friend, Federico.2.13, "Night Falls" Prior to the Nanite Event, and during the Nanite Project which his parents and brother worked on, Rex was critically injured in an industrial accident caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. The scientists—among them Violeta, Rafael, Caesar, and Gabriel Rylander—injected Rex with the original batch of fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good. It was a major success as Rex was able to be saved. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar were able to survive the Nanite Event by blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were killed as a result of the massive nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, assumed to have been caused by the explosion, Rex traveled to Hong Kong and befriended three incurable EVOs named Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to them, Rex was also top lieutenant to an EVO crime lord named Quarry.1.12, "Rabble" During their time together, Rex and his gang had an encounter with the shape shifter John Scarecrow and all got voice activated nano-ink tattoos to prevent a repeat of the events.3.14, "Mind Games" He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom.1.12, "Rabble" .]] A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers—including Agent Six and White Knight—to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form, forgetting everything that happened before he turned full EVO Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety, not knowing that he was the EVO that had just attacked him. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. After Rex saved Six from a dangerous EVO by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert EVOs' mutations instead of killing them. While hopeful by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Doctor Fell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason why Six had brought Rex to Providence. White Knight, with Dr. Fell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when Rex's nanites subconsciously reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Fell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. As Rex lived in Providence, he came to see it as his home and developed close bonds with the people there, particularly Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, openly acknowledging them as his family. After finding his older brother Caesar, Rex was glad to be reunited with a family member. However, he admitted that the people in Providence were the ones he really had a family-like connection with. Season one after he gained Rex's trust.]] Rex eventually unveiled himself to the public as Providence's secret weapon during a battle in the city. Tired of his treatment at Providence, Rex and Bobo ran away and met teenager Noah Nixon. Located by Agent Six, Rex was subsequently taken to Abysus by the Pack. There, he was introduced to the Pack's leader Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss turned on him and attempted to drain his nanites—but with the help of his friends, Rex escaped.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Assigned a difficult mission, he successfully cured EVO Peter Meechum and did it all while reverting "zombies", avoiding a nuclear wipe out, and saving Meechum's daughter, Sarah.1.02, "String Theory" Giving himself a break, Rex ran away to Cabo Luna with Noah and Bobo. There, he became interested in a girl named Circe. He tracked her down and learned that she was an EVO and that she was assigned a task as the Pack's initiation. Rex lent a and helped defeat the EVO but tried to convince Circe not to join the Pack. She insisted, leaving Rex heartbroken.1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Rex was visited by Noah sometime after. When an EVO escaped, it prompted Noah to admit that he was hired to keep Rex in line. Rex expressed never wanting to see Noah again, but when Noah's life was in danger, Rex saved him and realized his importance.1.04, "Lockdown" Frustrated, Rex ran away and stumbled across a village of engineers. They appeared to be building a transmission tower, following the orders of an architect who was later revealed to be Zag RS. Zag RS' plan was to use the tower to destroy nanites globally. Rex foiled its plan and destroyed it before it could harm anyone.1.05, "The Architect" , Rex uses a new build to easily defeat Van Kleiss.]] Back with Providence, Rex had a nanite overload and was rushed to Paradise, a base suited for offloading Rex's surplus nanites. While there, Weaver, an agent at paradise, double crossed Rex's group and was selling active nanites to the Pack. Weaver ended up mutating into an EVO and was eventually defeated.1.06, "Frostbite" Van Kleiss returned, but to attend the United Nations conference. Rex, who was eventually proved right when suspicious of Van Kliess, battled Van Kleiss and sent him fleeing back to Abysus.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Right after, Rex went missing and wound up being in Breach's pocket dimension, Greenville, Ohio. With the help of Doctor Holiday, Rex was safely returned home.1.08, "Breach" Safe and sound, Rex and his team are assigned to locate Gabriel Rylander, a leading scientist. Rex found Rylander and had most of his past revealed to him, including the acknowledgement of Rex's parents and the origins of his abilities. However, their meeting was cut short when Van Kleiss located them. Rylander sacrificed himself for Rex, giving Rex the chance to escape.1.09, "Dark Passage" Assigned next in Hong Kong, Rex met some old friends and enemies he knew to know before having his amnesic episode.1.12, "Rabble" Rex faced constant danger; experiencing anti-EVO bigots, dealing with Zag RS' return, as well as being contacted by Circe and bringing back Van Kleiss to life, and ending mysterious plagues.Throughout the series. Ultimately, he dealt with Van Kleiss' ambush at Providence headquarters and easily defeated him.1.21, "Payback" Season two Season three Personality to no avail.]] Like most teenagers who grow up secluded and isolated, Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite headstrong, which according to Van Kleiss, he inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes, even in the direst of situations, often falling into sarcasm. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he does not hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to Providence's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and consideration.3.01, "Back in Black" Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he takes pride in curing many EVOs at his own risk.1.06, "Frostbite"2.06, "Divide By Six" He has also shown an empathetic side to his personality, for instance, he understands that many of the EVOs he encounters were previously conscious people who still have loved ones concerned about them, and never resorts to execution no matter the species.1.02, "String Theory" Another example would be when Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's opposing point of views when discussing Aquania.2.02, "Waste Land" Like any teen, Rex also faces tough and conflicting feelings about his situations, like his position at Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure EVOs becomes too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team. He also tends to be sympathetic towards others in similar situations, namingly Circe and Breach. For instance, although Circe was than willingly joined the Pack, he understood her confusion and its relation of being an EVO and her hesitance behind joining Providence. When Breach was torn on her treatment by Van Kleiss and the Pack, Rex reached out to her to lend a helping hand, remedying her with the same tactics he used on himself.2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Ultimately, he never gave up on them. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, Tuck stated that Rex improvised the voice activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with an EVO that could shape-shift. Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. After taking a trigonometry pop quiz, Rex casually told Noah that it was "just trig" and explained that it was like aiming his cannon.2.11, "Without a Paddle" Another trait that goes hand in hand with Rex's cleverness and wit is Rex's ability to manipulate his enemies. At one point Rex willingly tricked Van Kleiss by fighting NoFace, knowing that Van Kleiss needed him alive, while NoFace wanted him dead. However, due to the circumstances, Rex pretended to lie unconscious while Van Kleiss and NoFace fought each other for Rex's life. He also used Biowulf's insecurities and fear of being replaced by NoFace to persuade Biowulf's assistance in the long run.2.04, "Alliance" Abilities EVO abilities Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an EVO; however, unlike most EVOs, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some EVOs of their mutations. Technopathy in the Bug Jar.]] Rex is capable of using his nanites to interface with technology, allowing him to communicate with and control it. For example, he first demonstrated this ability to escape the confines of The Keep.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Said in his own words, he can "hear them". This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to lose consciousness.1.06, "Frostbite" After regaining his powers, his technopathic capabilities grew stronger, as shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs.1.21, "Payback" It is shown that Rex's enhanced technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines.2.05, "Robo Bobo" It has also been proven that Rex can understand the features of a machine once communicating with it. In particular, when Rex used his technopathic abilities on Branden Moses's machine that was claimed to cure EVOs, Rex said he got an understanding that the machine "only lights up and goes ping". His technopathic abilities also enable him to disable Providence's control collars, however, they explode after the process.3.12, "Remote Control" EVO curing activates a beetle's nanites, Rex instantly cures it.]] Perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other EVOs to cure them. Initially, Rex could not cure EVOs unless they willingly allowed him to extract their nanites.1.02, "String Theory" Later, his curing ability seemed to have improved somewhat, as he was able to cure some of Quarry's EVO henchmen against their will.1.12, "Rabble" However, it is possible they were simply caught off guard, as the first did not know he was capable of curing EVOs, and the second was unconscious. By his own admission, Rex also had trouble curing non-human EVOs as quickly as human EVOs. However, his skills gradually developed over time, as demonstrated when he successfully cured a Cat EVO that was hunting him and his friends.2.09, "Haunted" Rex eventually began to cure animal EVOs without any hesitation.2.12, "Written in Sand"2.15, "A Family Holiday" However, some EVOs, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing. When Rex tried to cure a dying incurable EVO named One, the strain was too much for Rex to handle.2.06, "Divide By Six" Other risks are also associated with EVO curing. Rex has a limit to how many nanites from cured EVOs he can carry. If he exceeds this limit, he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks. Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the highly unstable nanites in Abysus, he runs the risk of destabilizing his own body.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" After the worldwide curing event, Rex's curing abilities have largely become obsolete.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Machine manifestation Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble.1.18, "Plague" At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously.3.02, "Crash and Burn" Enhanced durability Rex appears to have strength and durability that is beyond average humans. On numerous occasions he has survived situations well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall, being smashed through houses and buildings, tanking explosions and much more. For example, Rex was the only person who could survive using the space elevator. A transportation device which can reach from earth to space in minutes at immense speeds, causing incomprehensible G-Forces from the speed to pressurize Rex's body. White Knight commented that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person.1.14, "Gravity" Rex was also smashed through three stone pillars without any serious injury. He was also one of the few who could survive the extreme pressure of the deep water trench beneath Aquania.2.02, "Waste Land" Rex can also casually tank hits from EVO's who destroy buildings and even more on a daily basis, his durability reaches the point to where he took a bolt of natural lightning (via a portion of the Meta Nanite's power from a consortium member) without taking serious injury. However, as a result of being so dependent on his machines, Rex has physical strength and seems to struggle doing straining activities without his builds. For example, when Rex attended a Providence Basic Training camp, Rex used the smack hands to do push ups but struggled to do sit ups since there was no build to assist.1.17, "Basic" Furthermore, using just his human strength, Rex was unable to pull Circe to safety when Abysus was destabilizing.(Although he was incredibly tired prior to this) Later on however, Rex's human strength is comfortably at a human's peak and he had highly advanced conditioning to support this, Similar to Agent Six, Rex's Nanites even without his weapons grant him strength, durability, speed and agility above that of the average human, though Rex's is to a higher degree. However, Rex's machines are very heavy, as shown when Rex's smack hand caused him to sink in the ocean.1.03, "Beyond the Sea" This implies that it is the internal mechanisms of the machines that allow him to lift them. Then again, Rex has shown extreme physical prowess with his smack hands and punk busters, such as drop kicking a three-headed monster EVO who was much taller and larger than most of the buildings in New York, or lifting a building with his smack hands and batting multiple EVOs away with them. Healing factor When Rex was mortally wounded in an industrial accident, the nanites he was injected with completely healed him.1.09, "Dark Passage" Later, the Omega-1 Nanite he was injected with restarted his heart.1.16, "The Swarm" Rex's nanites cured him of poison from a sea urchin.2.02, "Waste Land" Rex also revealed that his nanites can counteract knock-out gas; however, the same gas was used earlier by Dr. Holiday for the nanite-removal treatment, suggesting that the nanites may have some way to distinguish between the use of such gas as a medical anesthetic or as a weapon, and respond properly. In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. When Rex tried to cure Weaver, Rex's nanites took control of his body to make him stop and ordered Agent Six to "take the shot". His nanites also subconsciously react to smaller threats. For instance, every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him, his nanites automatically dismantle it. Infinite nanite supply The Omega-1 Nanite inside of Rex has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more and more active nanites if needed. This function was seen to be operational when the Molecular Destabilizer was obliterating his active nanites.2.14, "Hard Target" Breach intuition Rex can also sense whenever Breach is near, which he describes as a "creeped-out feeling". It is clear this ability works due to his nanites, as he states that his nanites are "onto the whole 'ripping-the-very-fabric-of-space' thing." However, it is unknown whether he gained this ability from being inside Breach's pocket dimension as he is also able to know Breach took Circe there (though he could have just been guessing) or due to the abilities the Omega-1 Nanite grants him. However in Riddle of the Sphinx Rex's Nanites alerted him of a disguised Doctor Holiday nearby, confirming that this ability is an overall extra sense. Other skills .]] Although not often portrayed, Rex is quite intelligent. Rex scored a 98% on what was considered a very difficult trigonometry test, while one student came out saying "my brain hurts". Rex said it was easy, as it was "like aiming his Slam Cannon". When the trigonometry teacher threw out a long string of mathematical trajectories (easily taking ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (shown as a physical diagram in his point of view) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying.2.11, "Without a Paddle" Rex has also demonstrated being a good at acrobat. During one of Rex's flashbacks, Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket are shown doing acrobatics during one of their midnight-rooftop runs. Rex has also performed mid-air flips; dodging lasers while on a moving train and curing an EVO in mid-flip. On both occasions, he has landed without any issues. He was also capable of outrunning and avoiding Providence's experienced "black pawns" by using his quick reflexes and tumbles to evade their quick strikes. Rex can also dodge. There have also been several cases where Rex's Omega-1 nanite increased his reaction time dramatically, such as dodging Hunter Cain's missile while groggy or even dodging bullets from point blank range. Rex is the second character behind Agent Six to pull this off.3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Rex has even dodged lightning from the consortium on two different occasions, which is a tremendous testament to his improved speed.3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" s while restrained.]] In addition to his acrobatics, Rex knows basic hand-to-hand combat, most likely from training with Providence for so many years. He took on various black pawns, who were highly skilled in combat. He also managed to beat several equipped Providence agents without using his machines and while having his arms restrained.3.08, "Deadzone" Rex has also been capable of cracking concrete with his normal human strength out of anger. He can synchronize his fighting skills with the use of his machines, making his blows much more effective as shown when he defeated Breach, Biowulf, and Skalamander in rapid succession with ease. Godhood When Rex had complete control over all five Meta-Nanites he temporarily became the most powerful being in the universe and was granted godhood. Obtaining glowing eyes, Rex could form a blue dome around him and quickly levitate into deep space. By simply using words, Rex attempted to cure every EVO and discard every nanites—notably known as the worldwide cure. However, after he used his god-like powers to spread the world-wide cure to all EVOs, he later ordered the Meta-Nanites to deactivate ensuring no one could ever use their power again. It was also implied that others still had the possibility of avoiding his power. Relationships Appearances Trivia * Rex means "King" in Latin. His last name, Salazar, translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words "sala" which means "hall" and "zahar" meaning "old". * Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and Chinese. He tends to interlard his speech with Spanish wording.Throughout the series. ** According to Caesar, Rex understands Spanish but does not know how to speak the language properly, often humorously mispronouncing words. Dr. Holiday volunteered to help him polish his skills.2.11, "Without a Paddle" * Rex has underwear with motorcycle patterns. * Rex seems to sleep in his normal everyday clothing (most likely so that he is always ready for action).2.10, "Moonlighting"2.13, "Night Falls" * Since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his "birthday" scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex was conscripted to Providence on Six's birthday, causing the two to share the same birthday.1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant.1.12, "Rabble" * Rex's machines are powered by gravity and produce selenium as a side-effect. Additionally, Rex naturally gives off small amounts of selenium (Caesar compared this process to be akin to dandruff).2.12, "Written in Sand" * Despite his long track record of defeated EVOs, Rex has had poor fighting skills and has gotten better throughout the series.1.17, "Basic" * Rex enjoys Spanish soap operas. * Rex is creeped out by clowns.Phantom of the Soap Opera * Rex plays with toys during baths.2.02, "Waste Land" * Rex is shown to have some sculpturing skills.2.03, "Lost Weekend" * Rex has a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven.2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex wanted to play the accordion when he was little.2.07, "Mixed Signals" * At some point Rex wanted to be an undersea explorer.2.02, "Waste Land" * Rex is good at playing volleyball1.03, "Beyond the Sea" and ping pong2.11, "Without a Paddle" but is a lousy soccer2.13, "Night Falls" and basketball player.1.17, "Basic" * Noah noted that Rex always starts the offensive with the smack hands and that he should "change it up a little".1.21, "Payback" * When he was young, Rex used jokes to cope with difficult situations. * Ben Tennyson stated that Rex's jacket smells like bananas.special 1, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * Rex sometimes wears Six's suits as formal attire.1.07, "Leader of the Pack"1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * When Rex was younger, he drew a picture that resembled his bio-mechanical form. This could allude to Rex's inspiration for his machines. * Rex likes anime. * Rex did not have a teddy bear when he was a kid.3.14, "Hermanos" * Rex used to share "stomping grounds" with John Scarecrow when he was in Hong Kong.3.14 , "Mind Games" * Rex can use his nanites to change out of his AMP suit. * Rex likes a rock band called the Trendbenders.3.18, "Rock My World" *Rex used to wear underwear over his head and act out Lucha Libre movies, earning him the nickname Cabezas de Trapo."Night Falls" credits. *Rex is similar to Alex Mercer from the Prototype video game series. **Both have shapeshifting abilities. **Both wear jackets with two horizontal stripes on each sleeve. **Both are involved with a devastating epidemic that turns humans into monsters. **Both have severe amnesia at the start of their adventures. **Unlike Alex, however, Rex is on friendly terms with an organization attempting to stop the epidemic. *Rex makes a cameo in OK K.O. Crossover Nexus as one of the cartoon network heroes turned to stone by Strike. He later went back home to his universe afterwards. References }}Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Providence Category:Providence agents Category:Rex Salazar Category:Salazar family Category:Incurable E.V.O.s